With the development of technology, people are increasingly demanding display products. Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in display devices due to their low power consumption and light weight.
At present, most of backlight modules of liquid crystal display devices use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as backlights. However, as backlights, LEDs emit a wide and scattered spectrum of light, and have low brightness and high power consumption.